The New Avatar of Pixie Hollow Quest
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Strange things are happening in Pixie Hollow, and now a new entrapment has predicament the fairies into something never thought could have ever happen. Rated t for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

The New Avatar of Pixie Hollow Quest

Chapter 1

The wond was blowing so hard it was impossible to fly, all fairies had to use the inner tunnels in the Pixie Dust tree to climb to the safety hollow cabins. Tink was stretching the last string to hold the mechanism to close of the malestorm from the inside. Tink's small wings caught the wind and she went sprawling through the wind, Bobble grabbed her hand at the last second and pulled her back. "Hang on Miss Bell!"

Tinkerbell brushed back her hair, "thanks Bobble." The wind made her shiver and chilled. She grabbed an emergency blanket. The fairies skittered to safety. The Pixie Dust tree shook maliciously and for what the following evening night the mythical creatures were trapped to perish.

It was mildly visible. Iradessa and the other light fairies made small spheres of light, there was hardly glows, it was so dark the light fairies looked more distraught than any of their other friends. No one could see anywhere past the branches of the Pixie Dust tree.

Then as suddenly as the wind blew a mysterious glow blinded all the fairies. When they could see again a young girl in white nightie dress flourished the whole Pixie tree, her glowing body lighted all of Pixie Hollow, the fairies had never seen anything like this before. Giant welts of imaginary water fell from her eyes and dripped to the floor yet nothing was wet; she was crying, the girl tried to stop the tears but they kept pouring out splashing the Pixie's illucid.

"You must find Peter! Or else all of Pixie Hollow will die and never be the same." A windy howl dust the girls hair _Wendy Bird? Wendy where are you?_

Wendy whipped her eyes with the back of her hand," Neverland is cursed. No Pixie will fly again unless Peter rights his wrongs." And just as suddenly Wendy's image exploded into a brown hue dust, it flowed around the Pixie Dust tree and when it touch its branches the leaves fell and the trunk turned in to an ashy gray color.

All the fairies scattered in a panick. Some took off sputtering in the wind trying to elavate themselves but like rocks they all came crashing back to the ground, thrashing around trying to catch a limp and holding on before they were blown out the tree. Other Pixies tried to fly but their wings would not flutter. Everyone was awestruck as the wings all glimmered once and they all peeled off their backs.

"Without wings-"

"We can't fly anymore-"

"And if we're not fairies-"

"We're little people!"

"Ahh!" None of the pixie's could scream it any other way but then an uproar of a group of frighten pixies all surged to the other side of the tree trunk. A semi circle gathered around one fairy she was screaming her lungs out. Her body was growing, every movement she made her arm grew and her legs collapsed underneath her. She fell on her butt still becoming gigantic until she shit out of the tree a full human. Other fairies also began to grow in size, they raced out the emergency trails carved in the tree until all the pixies were falling to the ground grown child size humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new update for the new year. I hope its not confusing and my bad if any misspelled words pop up. I _know _there a few. ENJOY! REVIEW! TELL ME SOMETHING AFTER YOU READ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Tinkerbell rubbed her underside and stared at the once ginormous Pixie Tree to a seven foot tall regular tree. The light of the Pixie Dust flowing out of the stems dimmed. There was a cold breeze washing over her body. She pulled her dress closer to her but felt nothing under her fingers, she looked down and stuffled a squeal to an outburt gasps. The other fairies began to notice to. The sudden growth not only made them almost as tall as the trees but their clothes could no longer fit on their bodies! They were all naked!

The female fairies screamed in terror trying to cover up and the male fairies blushed and turned away from the females until they all died down their squeals and realized there was nothing to hid from. Faireis weren't like humans, they didn't need particular body parts. The females uncovered their chests, small bumps were their wing bones used to be no disappeared; the males were completely bare in a manner of speaking from a mundanes point of view. Fairy Gary seemed to be enjoying it greatly swishing back and forth without his kilt blocking him from fresh air. "This is quite lovely actually. We should do this more often. Cut back lunch break for kilt breaks, haha." Terrence faced palmed a dent in his forehead and knocked himself backward falling to the ground. He laid there a moment, too careless to try to get up.

* * *

><p>Zarina gargled foam dipping from her cheeks, struggling to release the grip restraint on her neck, but there was nothing to grip. -This was dark magic, it could only be the possible reason.-<p>

Peter sagged his shoulders unfurling his fingers and heaved in frustrated tight gulps of air; the fairy fell limp. Peter growled angrily. His fist shook rigid and rapidly until he couldn't take it anymore and punched the wall. "This is pointless! There's no way this puny little fairy could really be the Avatar. I would have squeezed the pixie dust out of her by now."

Zarina coughed while rubbing her throat in attempt to loosen the pain. "So you thought blood bending me would make you the Avatar? You're a disgrace!"

"Can it fairy," Peter plucked her across the room.

Someone else groaned annoyed sitting in the dark. He whisked his hand and Peter collapsed to the floor in a groveling heap. "Such a waste," he looked down at the boy and visioned dragging his hook across his throat, he closed his eyes and sighed, it wasn't a happy sigh. "But no matter. I will make use of you yet, won't I boy? Because all in the end your my cod fish puppet in a bowl now. And no one will ever know hmm." Hook laughed darkly. He took a pouch from under his robe and sprinkled a pinch of fairy dust onto the boys head. He immediately got up and swept the crumpled fairy in a balled hand in a robotic obedient manner. "

And boy, do be aware whose in charge here and don't mess up. We wouldn't want anything to go amiss with our new Avatar no would we?" Peter said nothing unable to respond, he took Zarina and shoved her in his pocket. "Get rid of her." Hook gestured him to the door and Peter flew off his ship, a storm was brewing from inner Neverland land and it was heading towards the sea.

Hook saw this and rubbed his forehead co-calming tactical. "If only I knew how to control that magic." He lifted his hand, a glass of water was nearby, Hook curved his fingers and the water moved along with him. He flashed his arm about and the water splashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well?" Silvermist asked. "What do we do now?"

"We look for clothes! I have never be so unfashioned before in my entire life!" Rosetta shrieked.

"Nothing's going to fit us! We're too small, and if we're too small then we can't fly with the progectory of wings able to carry. And if we can't fly we can't be fairies!" Iridessa hyperventilated. Fawn held her friends shoulder but Rosetta, though she didn't mean to send her into a deeper panicked pointed to her back, "uh Dessa?"

Iridessa saw the missing wings and fainted. Fawn gasped catching her and glared at Rosetta. Rose shrugged and smiled apologetic.

"So? Now what? One fairy down." Silvermisy said.

"Hey!" Where's Queen Clairian?"

"Oh no, the Queen! If she is in the same predicament-" Fairy Gary chewef his nails a nervous wreck.

Terrance finished for him, "then we really are doomed."

Tink stood up and patted Bobble and Clank's shoulder. "We do what the Tree yells us." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, as usual.

"I'm a garden fairy and even that doesn't make sense." Rosetta gagged.

"Just think about it. We have no wings. We're... Mundanes now; and the tree said if we want things to go back to the way they were we have to find Peter."

"But Tink," Silvermist interrupted. "How are we supposed to leave Neverland. The Second Star to the Right-" Everyone sighed as they realized with another bust the only way yo fi d Peter was up there and up was-.

"This is impossible. We can't make a sling shot that big in so little time." Bobble said, hr and Clank muttered ideas to each other but shook their heads at each one. Tink rubbed her elbows together, a weird quirk she had. Then like a light bulb she had an idea. Terrance noticed this and face palmed humorously. "I think the brain is onto something." Everyone looked at her with hope.

"We may not have wings, but I know a certain. Pirate ship that is covered in pixixe dust. Bobble! Clank! We're still gonna need you guys yo build a sling shot big enough for a few of us. The rest of Pixie Hollow grabs Los and lots of vines. We got a boat to board."

"That sounds like an excellent plan but Tink?" Rosetta raised her hand waving it frantically.

Tink shook her head bemused as to what her diva friend might say. "Yes?"

"I would still like to find something to cover up with. All in favor of finding cover?!" All the fairies rushed mad and came back with leaf skirts and shirts. They looked like wild native, or Lost Boys and Lost Girls, possibly."

"Now we're ready. Its probably a good thing we can't even swim." Some people sighed sadly, some meaning Fairy Gary back into a leaf kilt. "And the breeze was warming up too."


End file.
